


Ohana Means Family

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Louis, Comforting Harry, Daddy Harry, Disney World & Disneyland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Infantilism, Insecure Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad Louis, sort of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: “…Daddy?” Harry hummed distractedly, reaching up to the cupboard above his head to dig around for Louis’ sippy cup.“What’s- what’s a birthday?” He froze at Louis’ hesitant question, heart sinking as he slowly turned to face his confused boy.“You- Lou, you’ve never celebrated a birthday?” The smaller male simply blinked at him, lips still guilelessly working at the pacifier, not even realizing the overwhelming sadness he’d just inflicted on Harry with his question.“It’s the day you were born, sweetheart. And we celebrate it every year, because it’s a special day, and we want to remember that.” Harry explained gently, voice low and quiet as he turned away, not wanting Louis to see the tears in his eyes.“… It makes Daddy happy? Today?”Otherwise known as the Birthday Fic.





	

_“Happy birthday, baby boy!” Harry crowed, planting several wet kisses all over his baby’s face and chuckling as the lithe male squirmed away in a fit of elated giggles._

_“Birthday?” Louis asked as an afterthought, head tilted to the side in curiosity as he turned to watch Harry dancing around the kitchen to prepare breakfast._

_“Well, sort of- I didn’t know when your real birthday was, but Daddy met you this day last year, remember? So I thought we could make today your birthday.” Harry shrugged, glancing over to Louis where he was sat on his high chair at the table, sucking leisurely on a baby blue pacifier with a thoughtful hum._

_“…Daddy?” Harry hummed distractedly, reaching up to the cupboard above his head to dig around for Louis’ sippy cup._

_“What’s- what’s a birthday?” He froze at Louis’ hesitant question, heart sinking as he slowly turned to face his confused boy._

_“You- Lou, you’ve never celebrated a birthday?” The smaller male simply blinked at him, lips still guilelessly working at the pacifier, not even realizing the overwhelming sadness he’d just inflicted on Harry with his question._

_“It’s the day you were born, sweetheart. And we celebrate it every year, because it’s a special day, and we want to remember that.” Harry explained gently, voice low and quiet as he turned away, not wanting Louis to see the tears in his eyes._

_“… It makes Daddy happy? Today?”_

_Oh, Lou._

_Harry rushed forward to tug the boy into his arms, clutching him to himself fiercely as he swallowed back the heavy lump burning at the back of his throat._

_“Yes, darling, it makes Daddy very happy.”_

_~_

“Time to wake up, my darling birthday boy!” Harry chirped enthusiastically, gathering his sleepy boy into his arms and blowing a raspberry into his neck, eliciting a string of adorable little giggles.

“Daddy, _no._ ” Louis protested sweetly, squealing as he held his daddy’s face in his small palms, grinning happily up at him.

“No? How about this then?” Harry asked, tapping at his chin innocently as if in thought before abruptly wiggling feather light fingers into Louis’ side, the lithe male attempting to wriggle away with loud shrieks of laughter. Harry chuckled, hugging the small male gently and smoothing a large palm down his back, ending with a small pat on his bum as Louis slowly calmed down.

“Come on, Lou, it’s time for breakfast; I’m taking you somewhere special today!”

~

“Ready to go, baby?” Harry asked, climbing into the driver’s seat and turning to face Louis with a wide grin. Louis nodded, accepting his pacifier from Harry happily as the elder stopped him just when he made to pop his thumb into his mouth.

“Ready, Daddy.”

“Alright, let’s go! Oh yeah, we’re going to pick Liam and Niall up on the way too.” The curly haired male announced, chuckling in amusement at Louis’ happy squeaks of _Li_ and _Ni._

~

“…Daddy? Where are we going?” Louis asked curiously, about ten minutes into their drive. Harry hummed as he maneuvered carefully around a car parked haphazardly by the side of the street, tutting disapprovingly before glancing over to his abnormally quiet baby.

“Hmm… It’s a surprise, baby. For your birthday.” Louis worried at his pacifier for a silent moment, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat before questioning in a tiny voice.

“Is it- is it somewhere far away, Daddy?”

“Well, it’s about an hour drive from our house, Lou.”

“That’s far, daddy.” Louis whispered quietly, curling into himself with a small whimper.

“Hmm, I guess it is. I just thought that it was perfect timing, since we were already in LA for that last film.” Harry explained, smiling apologetically at his boy. He hadn’t previously had many opportunities to take Louis on road trips (they’d mainly only flown around for work, but even so, he wasn’t sure that Louis fully understood that he was in a different country), but he knew that Louis didn’t like to sit still for long periods of time.

“Will we- Are we gonna come home later, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby. We’ll be home tonight, okay?”

“Me too?” Louis clarified, popping his pacifier out to gnaw at his finger anxiously.

“What? What do you mean? Of course you’re coming too, Lou.” Harry answered confusedly, brows raised in surprise over the rather odd question.

“You’re not- Daddy, you’re not going to leave me there, are you?” The smaller male whimpered, voice trembling as he stared at his daddy with large imploring eyes.

Daddy wouldn’t leave him, _right?_

“ _What?_ ” Harry gasped, abruptly pulling over to the side and jerking the car to a halt, before whipping his head around to stare incredulously at Louis.

Jaw clenching with the strain of repressing unshed tears, Harry threw his door open, ignoring Louis’ frantic cries as he stalked around to the passenger seat where Louis’d broken into silent sobs.  He unbuckled his seat belt, scooping the blubbering male into a tight embrace, Louis’ wiry arms wrapping around his neck in a constricting grip.

“Never, baby, _never._ Daddy isn’t leaving you- you’re _mine_ , Lou, remember? You’re mine, and daddy loves you so, so much.”

~

“Hey, H.” Liam greeted as he climbed into the backseat with Niall, the two of them having flown out the night before to celebrate Louis’ birthday with them. They passed two large parcels to Harry for the birthday boy- Liam’s wrapped neatly and Niall’s messily.

“Aww, is Lou sleeping? I wanted to wish him a happy birthday!” Niall complained, the large grin splitting his lips betraying his words as he peered at the slumbering male.

“Ah yeah. Poor love got himself a little worked up just now, and then…” Harry shrugged, eyes softening as he stared at his boy, reaching over to brush stray bangs away from his eyes. Louis blinked his eyes open sleepily, nuzzling into Harry’s palm with a soft mewl before dozing right off again.

“He asked if I was going to leave him there, as if I could just so easily abandon him.” Harry explained in a low voice, breath hitching with emotion as Liam gasped.

“Oh. Oh, _Lou_.”

“And I just- He’s so precious, you know? He means so much to me, and I wish he knew that.”

“He knows, H. But he’s been abandoned once; I think he’s just confused, because he doesn’t think you would do that, but it’s all he’s known from _before._ ”

“I get that, I do, but.” Harry sighed, running a hand down his face as Niall placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“It’s hard. Now, come on, let’s go! Today is a happy day- let’s show our birthday boy just how special he is to us!”

~

“Lou, wake up darling, we’re here!” Harry murmured, shaking Louis gently to rouse him as the boy peered blearily up at him.

“Where are we, Daddy?”

“We’re at Disneyland, Lou!” Niall answered excitedly, blue eyes dancing as he hopped out of the car eagerly, spreading his arms out wide as if to present the place to him. Louis giggled at his enthusiasm, turning questioning eyes to Harry as the elder smiled softly at him.

“You remember all those Disney movies, baby? Disneyland is a theme park- like, a place with lots and lots of games and rides for us to play- with those characters from the movies.”

“Yeah! And you can meet like, Mickey and Peter Pan, and like, Cinderella and the other princesses! It’s going to be fun, babe.”

“Princes too, Li?” Louis asked, staring at Liam with curious orbs as he was led through the gates, the blonde Irishman skipping merrily ahead of the group.

“Yeah, princes too.” Louis hummed, glancing surreptitiously at Harry before tugging Liam down to whisper to him.

“I think Daddy’s a prince, Li.”

 Liam threw his head back in laughter, Harry startling and staring at them with a confused smile as the brunette winked secretively at the small male.

“That means you are one too, Lou.”

~

“Did you have fun today, baby?” Harry murmured softly, turning to face his exhausted baby where he was perched on his back, head hooked over his shoulder. Louis nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss against Harry’s cheek.

“Yes, Daddy. I had lots of fun! Thank you for bringing me here, Daddy.”

“You’re very welcome, love. Now, we just have one more stop before we head home, okay?” Harry cooed fondly, lowering Louis onto his own two feet as the boy stared in wide eyed awe at the selection of toys around him.

“Go on, baby. You can choose your own birthday present, anything you want.”

“Birthday present? For to keep?” Louis asked hesitantly, Harry humming in confirmation. He cast another look around, turning uncertainly to Harry and lifting his arms up, a silent plea to be carried.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Harry soothed as Louis buried his face into the warm skin of his neck, rubbing at his back comfortingly.

“Just want Daddy.” Louis mumbled, pressing a kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw before yawning cutely and laying his head back down on his daddy’s shoulder. Harry felt his heart melting at his sweet boy, Liam and Niall cooing at the affectionate display.

“I’ll pick something out for you, okay, Lou?” Harry glanced around the store, eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the perfect plush, strolling over to it and picking it up, nudging Louis gently to catch his attention.

“Hey love, look at what Daddy found for you. Do you like this?” Louis lifted his head slightly to peek out at the plush- a large adorable Spiderman Tsum Tsum plush- tentatively reaching out to hug it to his chest with a soft hum as Harry urged it between them.

“Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Lou.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Another part of this series, and this is inspired because, guess who is going to Disneyland year end! ME!!!!!
> 
> I'm excited! I haven't been in a long time :DDDDDDDDD 
> 
> I know this fic may be kinda rushed, and that would be because it is, but also because I didn't wanna go into too much detail about like... Disneyland rides or meeting the characters and such considering I don't really remember much of it from the last time i went. I just wanted to write something angsty but like fluffy and not really focus on anything too much... This whole series is kinda like a PWP (as in plot what plot, not porn without plot haha) ;D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this anyways, and please kudos, comment, prompt <3


End file.
